Mirror
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: Yami is tired of hiding behind the mask called "perfection", and his only salvation is the knife...or the mirror...
1. Default Chapter

Mirror  
  
Anthy: Woot! Angsty Yami POV ficcy!!!  
  
Anshi: always a good idea.  
  
Anthy: We know I do it all so well.  
  
Anshi: Yes...we know.  
  
Anthy: And here's a first...a Yami POV fic.  
  
Anshi: Very different.   
  
Anthy: I own nothing.   
  
Anshi: Not even her sanity.  
  
Anthy: I have relinquished control of my sanity.   
  
08946132980564985666908274098574  
  
Mirror  
  
The "Perfect" Me  
  
Hope fades  
  
Into the world of night  
  
Through shadows falling   
  
Out of memory and time  
  
I had taken off the mask for today, hidden away the "perfect" image of myself for the moment. Fooling the world was easy enough, but fooling myself was impossible. The blood on the walls of my mind would never wash off. I would be stained in the blood-marks of my past for all eternity.   
  
I would never really be "perfect".   
  
Perfection was an illusion. It had to be. There was no way that I could be perfect. I had heard that many times before by countless people whispering behind my back. I never believed them, until my own imperfection had surfaced and I realized that I had been only fooling myself. No one realizes that I am no longer "perfect". They are fooled by my lies.   
  
My only salvation is my reflection. The mirror that hangs on the wall is my own escape. My reflection is the "perfect me". I sit there, staring at the "other me", until I convince myself that there is another world beyond the mirror. I convince myself that it is better there, and I reach out to it.   
  
But my hand always hits the glass.  
  
And I think that if I had only waited one more minute...  
  
My reflection seems to taunt me, to keep me from the happiness and the missing emotions inside of me. It stares back at me, and I swear that it smiles at me. Well...it grins. It is not a smile as much as it is a grin. It is there to torment me.   
  
"Yami?"   
  
Ah yes...time to place the mask on once more, the stage is eternally set and the actors are much more than that.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Are you coming? Anthy set up the DVD and we're all waiting for you."   
  
"I'll be down in a moment."   
  
Ah yes...the movie. Anthy.   
  
She was different. I had loved her, known her intimately. We were once lovers. But my imperfections tore us apart. She made it known that I was killing her inside. She wanted out, but I didn't want to let her go. She had once been my salvation.   
  
But Anthy was stronger, more powerful, and more "perfect" than I could ever hope to be.   
  
I slowly made my way downstairs and took my place on the end of the couch, with Anthy, Yugi and Jonouchi on my left. They all were fools, deceived by my mask. I was now playing the role of "perfect". I was an actor again, and the play was continuing. The plot was thickening and the blood was soon to fall.   
  
The force and the unexpected-ness of that movie hit me like a train. I could tell that Anthy had picked it, the emotions were there, and they were mirroring me. The movie was mocking me, it had to be. She was mocking me.   
  
How much does she know? I thought to myself.   
  
More than you would like. A strange voice answered back.   
  
If she knew, then it would only be a matter of time before she exposed me.   
  
I had to get her first.   
  
094875093846150834631470982476668383838329  
  
Anthy: Next chappy to come!!  
  
Anshi: Review! 


	2. Her

Mirror  
  
Anthy: BWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Anshi: The violent and depressing chapter.  
  
Anthy: listens to Staind Now you demons are your friends...  
  
Anshi: We likeses Staind  
  
Anthy: They are pretty...  
  
Anshi: Lita is cool.  
  
Anthy: Read Sapphire Morning!!  
  
Anshi: thinks about phone conversation/w PFM last night   
  
Anthy: Panoru!!  
  
Anshi: We're dedicating this chapter to Kazulikai/Chris  
  
Anthy: For putting up with all the depressing shit that I've thrown at him this past year.   
  
91408750314970349760981346081937509843  
  
Mirror   
  
Her  
  
It's never the same on the way down  
  
How does it feel when your feet   
  
Finally hit the ground?  
  
She didn't scream.  
  
She didn't even cry out.   
  
She was waiting for me...she had to be.   
  
I had gone, to get her before she exposed me. But she was there, waiting for me.   
  
But then she wasn't there. She left once I get there. She led me on a chase into her Chimera...her true love...her computer god. She laughed at me from on top of the tower of wires and the dragon skull. She was becoming "true" with her Chimera. Anthy was abandoning her body so she could exist within cyber-space for all eternity.   
  
Chimera was the one who ended up speaking to me, in words that I would know yet not understand.   
  
"You are always a slave to something."   
  
I was unable to comprehend at that time. I would soon find out...later...but that was all well and gone. She was no longer a flaw in my imperfections. She was no longer here and she was as good as dead. She was no longer my problem.   
  
I returned to the game shop. To the hell disguised as happiness. Yugi was still asleep, and the mirror was there and was waiting for me.   
  
I could still sense Anthy inside of me, still feel her. And I could still hear Chimera's words ringing inside of my mind. I shook it off in defiance. I just got through being a fool, a slave to my idiocy. I have my own freedom now.   
  
No such thing! No such thing! A new voice shouted in my head.   
  
I looked at the mirror. My reflection was grinning at me. I wasn't sure if that was my reflection, or if the other "me" was there, grinning and laughing at me. I glared back defiantly. But my reflection was moving on its own will. It seemed to come from the mirror. I felt the other "me" touch my face.   
  
It was a feeling I had not felt since my mother was alive.   
  
I pulled away. This was all an illusion. It could not be real at all. It had to be fake. The other me reached from the mirror towards me, speaking in words I barely understood. But there was a deep and foreboding feeling from the mirror.   
  
You are always a slave to something.   
  
The voice of Chimera rang aloud in my head.   
  
My subconscious realized, but my mind did not listen.   
  
I broke away, and let the mirror land take me.   
  
9834721085602189456031498502398561  
  
Anthy: More to come!  
  
Anshi: Review!! 


	3. Yugi's Intervention

Mirror  
  
Anthy: woot! Luv the angst.  
  
Anshi: Be amused.  
  
Anthy: I was spending time with Johnny!  
  
Anshi: JTHM!!!!  
  
Anthy: All luv JTHM!!!!!!!!1  
  
Anshi: Anyways...  
  
Anthy: On to the chapter.  
  
089701549874309587430691-29847504923857043  
  
Mirror  
  
Yugi's Intervention  
  
Maybe deep down inside, you don't believe it  
  
Your wailing wall   
  
Isn't weeping at all  
  
You're not worthy of adoration  
  
When I woke up, I was not where I had been. The mirror was gone, and I seemed to be in a hospital bed. Yugi was sitting next to the bed, crying his little purple eyes out. I tried to sit up, but there was so much pain in my arms. I had never felt so much physical pain before in my entire life. It was possibly as worse as the emotional pain I felt inside every day.   
  
I turned to Yugi as best I could, still hurting. He stopped crying and looked at me, tears still streaking down his face. He smiled. Even I could not tell if it was a genuine smile or a farce.   
  
"What happened?" I asked, realizing how weak my voice was.  
  
"I heard sounds, and when I entered the room...you...your arms were impaled with glass shards...but the mirror wasn't broken. There was blood everywhere, and you had this look on your face...like you weren't really dead...but you weren't really alive either. I...I didn't know what to do." Yugi said, voice wavering.   
  
"It's okay now Yugi." I whispered, playing my normal voice of innocence and perfection. I had fooled him once again. But deep inside me, I wondered.   
  
I had felt myself being drawn into the mirror, but nothing to what Yugi had described. The touch of the mirror was warm and welcoming. It made me feel alive, more than what I was. It was the sensation of the emotions that I had lost. I had felt! Feelings were a sensation so lost to me that I had forgotten them all!  
  
But Yugi said I had found be impaled with glass. Had my own senses betrayed me? The pain in my arms seemed to say so.   
  
There was a noise, and our eyes flew to the door. Seto was standing there, in either shock or fear. There was something wrong, and I knew what it was. I would have to act surprised.   
  
Seto's shaky hand pointed at the TV in the room. It became static-y and then a flat and pale blue. There was silence, before Anthy's head popped up on the screen. She smiled at everyone else, but it seemed that she was grinning at me.   
  
"Hello all...I'm dead...well...my body is dead...my mind is alive and well in the realm of cyberspace."   
  
Her voice was mingled with sounds I did not understand. Chimera was overlapping her voice. Or was that her true voice now? To me, her voice was cold and sinister. She seemed to be telling me "wouldn't it be funny if I just spilled all of your secrets right here?"   
  
She was mocking me! Fuck...shit...and other such expletives.   
  
I tried my hardest not to glare at her, but she was taunting me and mocking me. She was trying to force my hand. I wouldn't give into her. I couldn't lose to her. Not now. Not EVER!!   
  
When I returned home, hands and arms still wrapped in bandages. I listened to my own voice and stayed away from the mirror, leaving nothing to release my emotions into. I was trapped.   
  
It was a week before I went to the mirror again. I couldn't help it. Again I poured it all out, secrets and emotions and all. I didn't care if Yugi could hear me or not. I needed an outlet. Some people needed drugs or alchohol to ease themselves, I needed my perfect reflection.   
  
This time was different. When I had collapsed in a heap on weak and dead emotions, my reflection began to speak. I don't know if that was my voice or not. It was darker, more sinister and yet...familiar. I stared stupidly up at the reflection as it began to move, and it began to speak.   
  
"Why does it hurt?" It asked me.   
  
I had no answer.   
  
"Do you wish for some sort of salvation? Do you want to be free?"   
  
I heard myself whisper "yes."   
  
My reflection reached out to me, and I reached out to it.   
  
51982350-3498709835789234657820487  
  
Anthy: Blah!   
  
Anshi: Review! 


	4. Dangerous Reflection

Mirror  
  
Anthy: I hate humans  
  
Anshi: Then...do you hate yourself?  
  
Anthy: sometimes...  
  
Anshi: Then why?  
  
Anthy: Animals are so much smarter than humans.  
  
Anshi: What tribe?  
  
Anthy: I am a Silent Strider...  
  
Anshi: Oh...you wish to NOT be human at all  
  
Anthy: I'd prefer to be a bird...  
  
Anshi: Enjoy...  
  
4750930939030930730784578458989332443  
  
Mirror  
  
Dangerous Reflection  
  
I've been looking in the mirror for so long.   
  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.   
  
Oh the little pieces falling, shatter.   
  
Shards of me,   
  
To sharp to put back together.   
  
To small to matter,   
  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
  
Again...when I cam to, I was not in the bathroom. I was standing on a disk that was floating in the darkness. My reflection was standing next to me. It was a perfect copy. A perfect "me". I envied it so much.   
  
"Tell me, Yami, what do you think about yourself?"   
  
I thought for a moment.  
  
"I can't explain anything because I can't find it inside of me. I think back, looking for what had brought me here and there is nothing. I can't even figure out why I exist. I have relinquished control of my emotions and my sanity."   
  
My reflection grinned.  
  
"I will show you what you have now become."  
  
From the darkness came a human form. It took me ages to figure out that it was me. This...thing...had no eyes, they had been ripped out, and there were patches of bone protruding from my flesh. There were broken wings and blood pouring from wounds. There was little to remind me that it was human. That...thing...was grinning.   
  
"This...this can't be me..." I whispered, dropping to me knees.   
  
But my reflection had gone. The "thing" had gone too. There was a window in front of me. I looked out of it to see my body, my true body, stand up and move. I was no longer in control of it. It was not me, but my reflection. And I heard its voice. It was no longer my voice. It had become aware...luring me into a false sense of security so I could lower my defenses and it would take me.   
  
"You are no longer yourself...you are within the mirror now. You are trapped inside the hell that is your mind and the mirror. You will be able to see and hear what I say and do, but no one will hear you."   
  
I cried and cursed in fear. Fear...an emotion. I was afraid of this thing...afraid of what I had become.   
  
Afraid of my own being.  
  
8598889039034290832490845908450954  
  
Anthy: Short.  
  
Anshi: It feels good to pour your angst out to others.   
  
Anthy: Review. 


	5. Glass and Blood

Mirror

Anthy: Now...he can only watch from the other side of the mirror...

Anshi: But I control this chapter.

Anthy: Has Yami realized his mistakes yet?

Anshi: playing random .hack/sign music

Anthy: Um...

Anshi: throws prideshipping doujinshi

Anthy: race off after it

Anshi: Now...

034209342093420342-0342-0342

Mirror

Glass and Blood

_Heaven bend to take my hand__  
__I've nowhere left to turn__  
__I'm lost to these I thought were friends__  
__To everyone I know__  
__Oh they turn their heads embarrassed__  
__Pretend that they don't see__  
__That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it__  
__And there doesn't seem away to be revealed_

I screamed from the other side of the mirror. I was afraid, not only of being locked away but of the possibility that Yugi would take to this other me and never once look at the mirror. I thought about what would happen if I was left here. Would I simply rot and become nothing more than a spirit that was no better than the reflection.

My body was becoming cold, and I felt his mind drifting. I frantically grabbed at the glass window called the mirror in an effort to stay there, to stay where someone might see me. I cried out to anyone and was about to pound on the glass when I saw Yugi enter the bathroom and reach into the cupboard for a band-aid.

I screamed and pounded on the glass, praying to any god that would listen in hopes that Yugi at least heard me. I saw the eye on the Sennen puzzle glow and I saw Yugi turn to the mirror. I screamed louder and pounded harder on the glass. I was certain that Yugi could see him, and I didn't know how right I was.

Yugi reached for the glass and it shattered from my end. Glass flew at him, into my eyes, into his skin. I dove at the opening that was made. I felt myself passing from the mirror world and into the physical world. The glass that hit me pressed deeper into my skin and blood was pouring from my wounds.

I felt himself hit the floor and heard a frantic and crazed scream that could only have belonged to Yugi. (You can hear his mind snapping). I tried to move but couldn't. There was so much pain. I rolled his eyes and looked up at Yugi (as I said...you could hear his mind snap), who was looking at me with intense fear and confusion. Again, I tried to move.

"Yugi? Are you all right?"

I heard a voice that was clearly not my own, but could have been. I looked over and up to see the reflection, standing there with now a surprised look on his face. Knowing what had to happen now, I punched my fists into the floor and pushed myself up, slowly with blood and all.

"You..." I whispered, nearly falling. I was half way up, and couldn't afford to fall now.

"Ah yes...dear sweet 'real' Yami. Your suffering will end soon." The reflection said, eyes never leaving mine as I rose to my feet.

By Osiris...I was so bloody, and the glass was so deep that it would hurt more if I pulled the pieces out. I glared at the reflection with one eye, the other wouldn't open. It hurt to do so. I spat out a mouthful of blood before I could speak.

"No reflection...I...can defeat you...I won't be the mirror's slave." I said...it hurt to speak. The reflection laughed.

"You said that you would no longer be a slave, but if it is not to the mirror, then it will be to yourself. You see?" The reflection moved fast. In an instant, it was so close to me that I could feel it breathing. But that I did not feel.

I felt its fingers creep into one of my wounds and rip glass from it. I screamed in pain. My eyes caught sight of Yugi.

But I wasn't sure if he was alive or not.

0030-320-43209342-340432

Anthy: Wow.

Anshi: I'm running low on ideas...help me!


	6. Mirror of Judgement part1

Mirror

I should really finish this up...hmmm....anyone out there have some ideas that I can use to end this is some way or another?

Chirp chirp..

I hate crickets....anyways...must end fic....

not this chapter thought. It can't end yet. Six chapters is not enough...mewt.

chrip

okay...where the hell is DHKFTO?!?!?!

934908342089423089234

Mirror

Mirror of Judgment (part 1)

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the end the spring is coming_

_Sweet blowing wind_

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes on me _

_Now we're on the edge of hell_

_Dear my love, sweet morning light_

_Wait for me you've gone much father_

_Too far_

Good lord...I thought Yugi was dead. His eyes were so hollow and glazed over in fear of my blood and the reflection.

I moved towards Yugi, calling his name and reaching out for him. The reflection grabbed my shoulder and shoved me into the empty bathtub. The ceramic tile pressed any glass on the surface deeper into my skin. The reflection pressed one hand over my good eye, as if to be its grip. The other hand reached into my eye and drew out a piece of glass and blood. I cried out in pain and felt my whole body tense.

"You want to save him? Then you must no longer be. The only way to save him is to die." The reflection said.

"Shut up!" I shouted, pushing myself up and rising to my feet. Blood was pouring from my eye, and it hurt like hell.

"Heheheeee."

The two of us froze as we heard that voice. Slowly, we turned and our eyes (Anthy: or eye in one person's case...) fell on the rather evil and sadistically innocent smile on Yugi's face.

"Fallen. Broken. That is what they are like. One is Yami and the other isn't. Heheheheeee... maybe they should fight...maybe they should..." Then his voice trailed off, but that smile stayed there. The reflection grinned.

"A game. Since we have both been beyond the mirror, I shall enact the Mirror of Judgment upon you. If you survive this, then I shall recede and you will no longer slave to the mirror. If you lose, then you will be trapped behind the mirror until someone unlocks you."

The reflection began to chant. My mind blurred and separated. I watched from nothingness as a world was created before me.

02-30902139231023923

A short chapter. Hey...I need six questions that would take a moment or two to answer like... "Do you look for the good in other people, or do you only see your imperfections in others?" stuff like that. ...it's for the next chapter.


	7. Mirror of Judgement part2

Mirror

Yeayaaaaaaa!!! Anyways...this might get slightly disturbing. Wire and blood and stuff.

/And the Jackal, Wolf, and Fox.../

Oh yeah...forgot about them. Hey...I need feedback.

And we have all the questions!

/Some violence and torture in this chapter/

No da.

/Too much Chichiri for you/

Peacemaker........................pretty.............................

/Thank Lina for that./

Thank you Lina!!!

239-021323-320-3232

Mirror

Mirror of Judgment (part 2)

_Heaven bend to take my hand__  
__I've nowhere left to turn__  
__I'm lost to these I thought were friends__  
__To everyone I know__  
__Oh they turn their heads embarrassed__  
__Pretend that they don't see__  
__That it's one wrong step one slip before you know it__  
__And there doesn't seem away to be revealed_

I saw before me a long and dark hallway. Feeling no pain from all my injuries, in fact...it seemed that my injuries had all healed, I began to walk down the hallway. There was almost no light, so I summoned a small ball of light that floated by me to light my way. Twice I almost fell into traps because I didn't see them until I had nearly stepped on them. I summoned a second ball of light and continued on.

But soon before me was a door. It was a large iron door with a jackal's head on it. I didn't see any handles on the door, but approached it cautiously.

"Answer me truthful and you may go where you want..." The Jackal said in a loud voice.

I nodded and held my ground.

"Lie to me and you stay until you rot."

I nodded again.

"I am ready for your question." I said firmly.

"Would you give your life for your most hated enemy?"

I thought about it. My most hated enemy at the moment was the mirror. But if worse came to worse, Yugi needed someone to watch over him, so...

"Yes. I would give my life for my enemy." I said.

The door opened and I soon came to another door. This door had the head of a fox on it. It said the same lines that the Jackal had, but I remained firm and waited for the question.

"Do your loyalties lie in you hikari or in your own mind?"

This one was easy.

"My loyalties lie in my hikari."

The final door before me was the Wolf. I felt slightly intimidated by it, because the Wolf looked more like a werewolf. But I didn't run. I decided to remain firm.

"Walk which path? Power or Freedom?"

"I would wish to walk the path of Freedom." I said.

The final door opened and I walked through into a small room. There was a chair and a table. The door closed behind me. Something inside me told me to sit down, and I did. I placed my hands on the table, like I normally do, nothing more unusual that normal. A door opposite me opened and Yugi walked in.

"Yugi!" I said, standing up, placing my hands on the table so my fingers faced the opposing doorway.

"It's okay Yami, just sit down."

As he said that, metal clamps shut over my hands, leaving only parts of my fingers exposed. I then realized that something was wrong. Something forced me back into the chair and the table seemed to shrink. Yugi's face had changed, he looked sadistic, sinister, evil.

I saw him pinch something together in his fingers, realizing as he pulled his hands apart that it was a thin black wire. I tried in vain to escape, but I couldn't move.

"Now Yami..."

I tried to pull away, but couldn't. Yugi seemed to loom closer.

"Time to _pay_ for your sins."

0-342-0342-034-0342

Review!!!


	8. Mirror of Judgement part3

Mirror

Time to violent and sadistic!

And I'm not just saying that...

Wire is fun...

And this chapter might get slightly grotesque...

Not for the faint of heart.

It's not like you

To say sorry

We can't understand why

We don't know how

But now sins shall be weighted

And judgment shall me administered.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Mirror

Mirror of Judgment (part 3)

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Without thought_

_Without a voice _

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There mist be something more_

_Bring me to life_

"Now, let us begin shall we?" Yugi asked, wire drawn. I struggled. Nothing good came from a wire. Nothing.

The room seemed to spin. I felt my mind whirl and my thoughts became rather distorted. I was loosing my focus between reality and fantasy, and I knew that now there was not much difference between the two. Yugi walked over to me, wire in hand. His face was emotionless and cold. I don't think I'd ever been more afraid in my life...all 3000 years of it...(well...maybe that one time at band camp...)

"Do you look for justice in people or only see your own faults?" Yugi asked.

"What?" I asked, but before I got an answer, a stinging pain came from my right index finger. I looked to see that my entire fingernail was missing. I screamed in pain. I now knew what the wire was for.

"Walk which path, power or freedom?"

"Freedom!" I said quickly. The pain was still so intense.

"Why do you dream when your thoughts mean nothing?"

Think fast!

"I dream because it lets me escape!"

"Do you feel jealous when the birds flying overhead are leaving you behind?"

"No!"

"Would you rather speak lies that bring smiles or truths that bring tears?"

I couldn't answer that, the question bore into my heart. But I couldn't answer, and I lost another one of my fingernails. Yugi shoved the wire under it and flicked it off. Well, at least he wasn't pouring salt on it afterwards. (As far as I knew...)

"Are you unable to confide in your hikari?"

"No!"

Once I had said it, a strange and eerie voice filled the room. It said:

"LIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" In a high and ghost-like voice.

I watched in horror as Yugi popped off another one of my fingernails. I screamed again. I thought I was gonna pass out from the pain. I bit down on my lower lip to re-direct my pain. My leg began to twitch up and down, another tactic for me to not think about what was going on. It was like a sedative.

"Do your loyalties lie in your---"

"YES! I am loyal to my hikari in every respect!" I shouted.

No scary voice.

"Would you give your life for your most hated enemy?"

"Yes."

"Do you fear your own demise or the knowledge of a coming even you cannot change?"

"My own demise..."

"LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

I screamed again, crying out in intense anguish. I wanted to be away, I wanted to escape. I wanted to be as far away from here as I possibly could.

"Final question..."

I listened, the pain was almost blinding but I was here and I was going to listen.

"Would you kill the person closest to you to save humanity? Or would you let them kill you to destroy it?"

"I would kill them..."

"LIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

Before another of my fingernails was stripped from me, the illusion vanished and all of my pervious injuries added to the ones that I already had (namely, my missing fingernails).

I saw my reflection face me, and I then felt filled with rage.

"You're damn lucky. You have beaten me."

Then, my world went black.

94-03240-34208-423-0823490823408934289042904

Review! There is one more chapter to go!


End file.
